


It's Never the Quiet Ones

by missmuffet



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, Jensen sings, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffet/pseuds/missmuffet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because human or not, there are few qualities about the hacker that will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ariel (in water and singing for three hours b/c everyone should listen to Jensen's Journey rendition, no matter how bad, okay? EVERYONE.)

~~~~There were few times in which Jensen could ever stand to be quiet. It was a well known fact to his original team members, though none of them could ever sympathize with the reasoning why. All they often knew was that if he botched the opening notes of songs like The Final Countdown - “Bah, nah - _NAN_ , neh, neh _NEN_ …” - one more time, then he would regret. With the four of them all crammed into the smallest roach motel room they could find, out of sight and out of mind from the main road and any officers that might patrol it, everyone but the hacker seemed to be on edge. Still nursing a bullet wound from Aisha’s attack barely three days ago, Jensen should have known better than to open his mouth for very long. He was vulnerable, and _slightly_ woozy in the head from a batch of morphine Cougar had injected for him just short of ten minutes ago. But that didn’t mean that he had much room for earning their sympathies. At least not when Cougar’s usual trick of smacking him upside of the head with that insufferable hat - 

  
_(“Which I bought you, you ungrateful son of a gun.”)_

… actually. Come to think of it, Clay hadn’t insisted on the morphine until that point, and Cougs had a smirk on his face for a moment before jabbing Jensen. He probably had enjoyed that. Jerk. But even the medication hadn’t done much to defer Jensen’s efforts just yet.

  
In the end, it landed him being rough housed out of the shanty room despite the fact that it was raining outside and he was in little more than his usual white and red boxers. “Knock it off, you - argh!” Jensen slipped; he blamed the water. But as he tried to stand, he found his legs weren’t moving quite right and he couldn’t feel his feet. Maybe the meds were getting to him after all.

With some effort, he rolled himself over, back against the door, tilting his head back to sing again. “Open the doooooor, Franklin. Open the _dooooor_ , Pochie. Open the door _someone_ -!” Nothing. No one seemed to make any move to let him in. If anything, he could have sworn the dying television had been turned on. “Tch.” Fine. He could play at that game. With no inhibition, he picked right back up from where he had been earlier. _“Some will win, some will lose. Some were born to si-ing the blues_. _Oh the movie ne-vah ends, it goes on and -“_ And that was when he had noticed his legs. “ _… on and…._ ” His skin had been replaced by a long stretch of sleek scales, a dark golden brown color. The rain, not as cold as he remembered it, made his muscles twitch. Along the rest of the fish-like mass, he noted a translucent pair of fins twitched in response. What the _hell_ had Cougar slipped him?


End file.
